Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a nonvolatile memory device can electrically erase data and electrically program data, and can maintain data even when a power supply is interrupted.
Nonvolatile memory devices implement various types of memory cell transistors and can be divided into a NAND type and a NOR type according to a cell array structure. NAND type nonvolatile memory devices typically have comparatively high integration and NOR type nonvolatile memory devices typically have comparatively high speed.
In particular, NAND type nonvolatile memory devices use a cell string structure serially connecting a large number of memory cell transistors resulting in high integration. Further, NAND type nonvolatile memory devices implement simultaneous data operations (e.g., read/write, erase) and a speed of the data operations is high compared with the NOR type nonvolatile memory device. NAND type nonvolatile memory devices are typically used in a portable electronic device such as digital cameras or MP3 players that need mass storage with high integration and fast data operations. As these needs for high integration and fast data operations develop, improved NAND type nonvolatile memory devices will be needed
Therefore, a need exists for a NAND type nonvolatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure.